If This Was A Movie
by KukamuLover101
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Kukai Souma have been dating for 6 years. Thay try living together, but have a big agument that might have ruined their relationship...forever. Will they make up, or be engulfed by guilt and sadness? *First story! Please go easy one me!*


Kukamu~One-shot

Characters belong who they belong to

(Amu is 17 and Kukai is 18)-

* * *

><p><strong>~Amu's Pov~<br>**

_~Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on the stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there~_

* * *

><p>I was laying in my bed, letting silent tears flow out of my eyes. It was too quiet. I suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs. "K-Kukai!" I ran out of the room to the end of the hall and I saw…no one. I placed my hand on my heart. "Oh, so it my heart and…not Kukai…" I said to no one. He's not going to come back anyways…It's been 6 months...I heard my heart beat in the silence of my home. I'm all alone…<p>

* * *

><p><em>~I was playing back a thousand memories baby<em>

_Thinkin bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you~_

* * *

><p>I walked back into to my room and crawled into my bed quietly. My head fell softly on the pillow. I felt my life drain away from me. Too many memories rushed through my brain of Kukai and I and everything we've been through. The 100 meter dashes, guardian meetings, when we bought ice cream together, our hugs, our cuddles and more. I missed when time stood still and we were the only ones in our own frozen universe…<p>

* * *

><p><em>~So come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out~_

* * *

><p>Kukai, why won't you come back to me? Please come back…Just stand outside in the rain like our love is like a movie…<p>

* * *

><p><em>~So come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we can work can work it out some how_

_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now~_

* * *

><p>Please come back Kukai…Don't you know how much my heart aches for you? Please just say sorry…I will if you will. We can still make it work Kukai! But you're not here. You would be here with me, but this isn't a movie…<p>

* * *

><p><em>~I know people change and these things happen<em>

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them~_

* * *

><p>I know people can change in relationships and fights happen, but please remember our love from back then…I remember in high school, you would hug me every chance you got. I can still remember your face smiling down on me. Your eyes had so much love…I remember Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Utau, Yaya and our other friends laugh…I miss those times Kukai…Don't you?<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Now I'm pacing down the hall<em>

_Chasing down your street_

_Flashed back to the night when you said to me_

_Nothings gonna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose~_

* * *

><p>Without thinking, I felt my body run out of my room, into the hall way, out the door, down the street and into the park. I saw one bench sitting under the brightest and most beautiful Sakura tree in the park. I walked over to it hesitantly and sat in it slowly. I looked at the bright tree behind it to see a 'A+K= ' carved into it. I walked over to it and traced it with my finger. I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek as I remembered that one special night.<p>

** ~Flashback~ *1 year ago* **_Kukai and I were on a date right now. Before we went to different shops, went bowling, and went to a cafe! Right now we were walking through the park at 9:00 pm. We looked around the park for a place to rest._

_"How about there Amu?" Kukai pointed to one Sakura tree that fully bloomed. When the moonlight shone on the radiant petals, they looked stunning. _

_"Ok Kukai, it looks so beautiful!" We ran over to the bench and sat into it. We laughed and talked. I smiled and said,"I love you Kukai."_

_"I love you too Amu." He smiled back. I felt our faces get closer and closer until our foreheads were pressed together. Then I felt him lean into me and we kissed. I small yet passionate kiss that showed our affection for each other. Our foreheads were back in the same position after the kiss. He intwined his fingers with mine. "I want you to know Amu, nothing is going to change between us. Not for me and not for you either. I promise to protect you and love you forever." _

_I felt tears streaming down my face. "I love you too Kukai. I hope we could be together forever." I hugged him happily. I saw him take a pointed rock and wrote something on the trunk of the tree. When he was finished, the trunk said 'A+K=_ _' Me and Kukai smiled._

**~End of Flashback~**

But back then, I didn't know how much I would loose if I let go of Kukai…

* * *

><p><em>~Come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out~_

* * *

><p>Please Kukai…Come back to me…You would if this was a movie. Just stand in the rain and I'll come outside to you...<p>

* * *

><p><em>~So come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we can work can work it out some how_

_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now~_

* * *

><p>Please come back Kukai…I'll say sorry, just please come back! You know that this can work out…But that only happens in movies, not in real life…<p>

* * *

><p><em>~If your out there, If your somewhere, If you're moving on<em>

_I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door~_

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench frozen in my thoughts. Kukai, if your gone or if you met someone else. I want you to know, I've been waiting for you ever since you left. I just want to take our fight and throw it away. I want our love back Kukai. I want your smile, your laugh, your hugs. I just want it all back. I just want to see you at my front door again…I stood up and walked back home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you did before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now!~_

* * *

><p>Kukai…Just come back…I really miss you…I take back the words I said at the fight! I just want you back...<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out~_

* * *

><p>I saw my house into view and walked faster towards it. I felt depressed and wanted to get away from the Sakura tree. It reminded me about Kukai too much...<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Come back, come back, come back to me<em>

_Like you could, you could if you just say you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now~_

* * *

><p>"Please Kukai…Please come back to me…" I said. Kukai…Please...<p>

* * *

><p><em>~You'd be here by now<em>

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_You'd be here by now~_

* * *

><p>"Kukai…Please come back to me…I miss you and my life is broken! I miss you…"<p>

**"No need to wait anymore Amu."**

I widened my eyes. I felt my voice go away. Kukai are you actually here? I looked up and saw striking green eyes stare into my orbs. His face was sad. He had bags under his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes were tinted red. He was wearing a dirty soccer jersey and baggy sweatpants. I walked up to Kukai slowly…

**~Kukai's Pov~**

"Amu…I missed you so much…" I felt my life seep away ever since I left her. I felt weaker and I cried every time I saw her face in a picture. She walked up to me slowly. She was barefoot in one of my old big shirts and black shorts…Her eyes lost the sparkle in them. Beautiful golden eyes to dull orbs. "Amu…I'm sorry…"

"Kukai," she tried to hold back tears. "I-I…missed you so much!" She threw herself into me. I embraced her and rubbed her back. I felt her tears come out and soak my shirt.

"Amu…I missed you too…I want to be together again…I-I love you and I never want to hurt you ever again!" I swallowed my tears. She let go of me. Her face was red and her eyes were red from sobbing.

"Kukai…I-I love you too! Please forgive me!"

"Amu, of course I will!" I leaned into her face. "I promise to never leave you ever again…" I pressed my forehead to hers. She gave me a small smile. I gave her a kiss. We let go for air and she giggled.

"Huh, it's just like the Sakura tree all over again…" She laughed.

"Yeah…I love you Amu."

"I love you to Kukai." I looked into her eyes. Finally, the sparkles came back into her eyes again. Her eyes showed love and happiness. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"Kukai, how many times are you going to say that?"

"Every chance I get. I have to say a 6-months worth of "I love you"'s. So…I LOVE YOU AMU!" I shouted. She laughed.

**~Amu's Pov~**

Kukai screamed 'I love you' at the top of his lungs. I let out a laugh. "Ok, ok Kukai…" He fake pouted.

"That's all you're going to say?" I giggled at his childish behavior. I touched his cheek and gave him a peck on the lips.

** "I love you too, Souma Kukai."**


End file.
